epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Joeaikman/Wiki Note Episode 7 - Out Of His Depth
*Jella, Night and Devil are sat at a long feast table with three other shinigami. One is sat at the head of the table, the others down the sides* Jella: Why are we still here? We need to find Dark! Night: We must wait till the time is right Jella: And when exactly is that Devil: When the boy he guards finds the Shinigami temple Jella: You would have humans enter the Shinigami world? That has not been known to happen for generations! Devil: It is the only way Jella: The only way to do what? Man at head: To save both our world and theirs Jella: Lord Dante… Dante: You all know the story, 4 Shinigami Lords were established. Me, Betette, Peter and Lloyd. The latter two have been missing for generations. Gone. Forgotten. All that is left is darkness vs light. And in this world darkness always wins Night: So you need the humans… Dante: Because they give us the light…if we do not want Betette to enslave all Shinigami and humans then we must work together. Even if the humans don't yet know it. Jella: So what? We are just going to sit here? Dante: No, we are waiting upon two more Shinigami to join us Night: And then what? Dante: You will enter the human world, find the fabled nine and protect them until they can get to the temple. Jella: We could die…. Dante: I sincerely hope that doesn't happen Night: Why can't you just attack Betette? Dante: He…has a hostage, someone very close to me Night: Ahhhh *The two others stand* Shinigami 1: We will do whatever you command, Lord Dante Shinigami 2: Anything Dante: I know TK, I know Mit. We must be clever about this. We must secure the humans Jella: How long? Dante: The other two are on their way… - *Joe is stood at a window in school. He hears a cough behind him and turns round to see Mind* Mind: Erm…hey, Joe Joe: What do you want? Mind: Before the incident with Cyan…you were going to tell me something…what was it? Joe: I…I was going to apologise. I've been a jerk to you. I just want you to know that I regret it. Mind: ok Joe: You…you aren't mad? Mind: No, you caused me and my friends a lot of pain, but if you're sorry then I can forgive you Joe: Thank you, Mind - *Drak is slumped against the bars of his cell when he hears whimpering from the cell next door* Drak: Hey, is everything alright? Female voice: No…I've been trapped here too long…I miss home Drak: I do too, but my brother is working to get us both set free Female: Maybe you…Betette will never let me go…I'm too valuable to him Drak: How long have you been in here? Female: 1000 years… - *Shaun and a hooded boy are stood outside Mind's house* Shaun: I'm telling you…he was responsible for the message… Boy: I don't know, Shaun…he never seemed like a troublemaker to me Shaun: I'm telling you, Speed, if it wasn't for him then you would never have got found out and wouldn't have to be on the run Speed: How do you know it was him and not Joe? Shaun: Scep told me, he said that Andrew saw you dealing, he told Mind who told the texter Speed: You don't have any proof Shaun: When have I ever lied to you? Speed: Fair point… Shaun: He has a book…his diary. Find it and I know that we can expose him and all the secrets he has been keeping hidden Speed: Sounds like a plan. Where do you want me to give it to you? Shaun: The old swimming pool. 11pm tonight Speed: Gotcha - *Four is sat at his computer, Hoagy and ROA are sat at theirs* Four: Cyan died because he failed. We need to know what he failed at. Hoagy: It also said he attacked Andrew, the boy who was hurt in that break in. ROA: We can rule out any possibility of suicide, the facts just don't sit with that theory. Someone killed him before he was hung up there. Four: Nixon is with Bacon now, getting the analysis and cause of death Hoagy: The boy said that three were involved in the break in… Four: Cyan was one… ROA: Who were the other two? Four: And what happened to them? - *Mind and Gizmo are rummaging in Mind's room* Mind: It's gone! Someone must have taken it! Gizmo: Then someone has been in here whilst we've been at school Mind: That's a weird thought… Gizmo: This could work in our favour. You think Shaun was after it, we just need to check his attendance. Mind: But that's classified information… Gizmo: I think I know someone who can help… - *Coupe is stood talking to a receptionist at school. Gizmo and Mind watch on from the car* Coupe: How are you doing, Clara? Clara: It's been alright, been an adjustment obviously. How does retirement feel? Coupe: More boring than I expected *the two laugh* Coupe: I've been tutoring some students in maths though, and I need to check their attendance files for lessons, would you mind… Clara: Not at all! Go ahead! *Clara gets up and unlocks the room behind her, the two step in* Mind: What's taking so long? Gizmo: I don't know… Mind: How did you even get him to do this Gizmo: I told him that I saw Shaun smoking this morning during first lesson. Dad is very protective of Shaun. Mind: Why? Gizmo: Ehhhh, our dads are friends, I think. It's how Shaun became hall monitor. Mind: Interesting… *Coupe returns back to the car, a folder under his arm* Coupe: Shaun has been in lessons all day today, Gizmo Gizmo: Oh, I must have seen wrong Coupe: right - *Shaun is stood waiting for Speed at the swimming pool* Shaun: Where is he?! Speed: Right here *Shaun turns to see Speed stood behind him* Shaun: I thought you weren't coming! Speed: Would I ever let you down, man? Shaun: Of course not *Shaun gives Speed a hug* Shaun: Did you get it? Speed: Yeah, it's right here *Speed hands the notebook over to Shaun* Shaun: Thanks mate. There's a party at Dean's tomorrow, see you there? Speed: Sure mate! *Speed turns to leave, not noticing Shaun scribble something in the notebook. Moments later speed yelps, slipping on the floor and falling head first into the shallow end of the pool. It leaves him slightly concussed and unable to swim. Shaun walks over to him and looks down at Speed who is drowning underwater* Shaun: Or maybe not..seen as it seems you already have plans *Shaun turns and leaves as Speed's hand grasps at the air above the water* - *Darkness. Then a knock, like someone rapping on a door. A light flickers on to show a small apartment. Clara moves towards the door* Clara: Who can it be at this time? I'm coming! *She opens the door, her face looks puzzled* Clara: What do you want? - *Next time on Wiki Note* Four: 2 more dead….i don't understand it… Hoagy: Could it be the same person? Nixon: we need to know… ROA: Who could be doing this? - Scep: Speed thought you betrayed him, Joe. Now he's gone. So is Truth. What's happening? Bob: Will we be next? - Wach: Today the school has suffered another sad loss… Category:Blog posts